federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Briggs
, (unknown - ) |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Kevin Briggs was a male Human who lived during the 25th century. He served in Starfleet as a on the and held the rank of ensign as of 2409. Biography Early life Some time in the past, Kevin was a bit of a gambler. He had accumulated some during this time, which later came in handy for bribing Horace Jones during an to Nimbus III. Service on the USS Leviathan At some point, Kevin joined the crew of the . On stardate 83180.5 (2409), he volunteered to join an away mission to the , a civilian freighter that was in distress. He did not shy away from fighting the numerous Orion pirates that had boarded the freighter, even going so far as to punch one of them. He later helped Julia Cromwell escort the Azura survivors to . On stardate 83189.1, Kevin joined another , this time as a security escort for Sokketh to the monastery on P'Jem. Once there, the ambassador revealed himself to actually be an Undine impostor, and Kevin and the rest of the away team had to fight for their lives. After the Undine fled, Kevin and his superiors, Jason Fredricks and Tala Jones, had to face off with a group of Klingon officers. Though they captured one of the Klingons, they treated him with hospitality, and Kevin escorted him to guest quarters. Kevin joined an away mission to Kassae IV on stardate 83234.7, once again serving as a security detail. He did not see much action on this particular mission, but was nearly crushed by a crate thrown by a Gorn captain. The Gorn transported away before Kevin and the rest of the away team could attack him. Kevin was quite disturbed by a Vulcan corpse that had been mutilated by the Gorn. Later in 2409, he and Walter Bozeman accompanied Th'vol Olethla and Hannah Freeman to Drozana Station's maintenance levels, where they served as a simple security escort. When Dylyp Azeli, Lucas Wells, Elisa Flores, and Th'vol went through a Devidian portal to rescue Jason Fredricks and Tala Jones, he, Hannah, Bozeman, and Kardok stayed behind to wait for their return. When the others did not return immediately (he thought they would since they had traveled through time), he began to grow restless. Kardok tried to assure him that they knew very little about how the portal worked, and they had no way to determine when exactly their people would return. Kardok became annoyed when Kevin and the others did not sit patiently, but Kevin believed sitting quietly was foolish and continued by saying, "I thought you Klingons were warriors, not Vulcans." Both Kardok and Hannah heard something at the same time, and they rose to their feet, alarmed. Kevin asked what they heard, but Kardok simply said, "They've arrived." Personality Kevin tended to be a bit headstrong and impulsive, as evidenced when he would sometimes suggest attacking enemies head on instead of first formulating a plan. He also was very willing to volunteer for missions if his requested extra personnel. Relationships Crewmates Kevin didn't often interact directly with his crewmates, though he went on multiple away missions with fellow s, such as Jim O'Donnell and Vance L'eher. Appendices Background and trivia *Kevin was originally written into with a minor role as a accompanying the away team to Kassae IV. His role in the story was later expanded, and he was even later added to and . He is now among the list of "secondary" characters for . *Like many characters with minor roles, he was originally referred to as "Briggs", with no first name. *Chronologically, his first appearance is "Stranded in Space", but he did not appear in that chapter until its 2016 revision. The same goes for "Diplomatic Orders", in which he was added in a revision from 2014 or 2015. Thus, his true first appearance is in "Researcher Rescue", which was published in 2013. Appearances * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references Navigation Category:Humans